The Results of Truth or Dare
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: What happens when Bella gets three dares and she has to do them in one day? BxE/All Human/Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight! Only this wonderful plot! :D


**Author's Note: This is my second one-shot ever! Be impressed. Be very impressed. This was a random idea I had after playing a random game of Truth or Dare I had with my friend at school. Now, please read or review!!!**

* * *

The other day, my best friends and I played Truth or Dare.

So, now I have 3 dares to accomplish by Monday.

1. Kick Mike Newton in the groin.  
2. Diss Jessica Stanley.  
3. Ask Edward Cullen out.

Now, I know the two first ones will be easy as cake.

But the third will be hard as hell.

Edward Cullen was the most gorgeous man ever made. With his windswept reddish-brown hair, emerald with a hint of gold eyes, and impeccable charm; it was hard to resist him.

I, on the other hand, was just plain. Not worth a shot. Maybe that is why I'm still single.

And luckily, Edward was too.

Edward had just recently been dumped by Tanya Denali. Tanya was the whore of the school and has been cheating on Edward for a long time.

Edward didn't seem fazed by it. Which I was glad about.

So, now it was Monday. The day I had to do my dares.

I walked into the school where I met Rosalie and Alice, my best friends.

"So, Bella." Alice starts and points to her left. "There's Mike. You ready?"

I nod. "Yep." I hand them my books and walk over to Mike where he was talking to his stupid football friends.

"Hello Mike." I say with a fake smile. He looked down at me and smiled back. I could tell you what thoughts he was having at that moment, but it'd be too inappropriate.

"Hey Bella." Mike started to walk towards me. This was it.

When he was only inches away, he moved his hand up to brush my cheek. His hand was halfway there when I brought my foot back and kicked where the sun doesn't shine.

I could have described his face with so many words at that moment. It was so funny. A combination between anger, surprise, and major pain.

"What in the hell?! Why'd you do that?" Mike shouted, anger in his eyes now. But, from the strain of his voice, he sounded like a little girl.

While holding in my laughter, I shrugged and walked away.

When I got back to Alice and Rosalie, I burst out laughing. They were laughing already. "Oh my gosh! That was so funny!"

"I know!! Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!" Alice squealed.

After we got over our laughter, we each headed to our first periods. I had English, which I enjoyed very much.

When I had sat down, I saw Jessica Stanley walk in.

Now, let me tell you. There are only two words that can really describe the bleached-blonde bitch. A wannabe slut.

In my opinion, wannabe sluts are worse than actual sluts. While wannabe sluts are so mean all the time, actual sluts are nice. Trust me. I had a friend at my old school in Phoenix that was a slut and she was impossibly nice.

When she sat in her assigned seat, beside me, she looked at me and glared at my outfit. I was wearing a pink camisole with a floral design and denim jean skirt with the usual ballet flats. "Oh my god. Seriously. That outfit is the worst thing I have ever seen. What is wrong with you?"

"I think you mean, what is wrong with you?" I countered.

Jessica thinks for a minute. "Actually, I pretty sure that's what I said." Ugh. The wannabe slut is so dense!

"You're…an….idiot." I said slowly so she would understand.

"Is the world becoming slow-motion?" I mentally hit myself in the forehead. God! What is wrong with her? Must have been dropped as a baby.

"Nothing." I start reading, waiting for class to begin.

"Reading is for nerds." Jessica whispers to me.

I close my book, stand up, turn, and glare down at her. "You know what? I hate you. You are such an annoying prepped-up wannabe slut! How can some people even stand you sometimes? Oh, maybe because they're too busy fucking you to care! You know your boyfriend Mike? He started flirting with me today. Also, I heard that he's banging Lucy Crawford in the back of her car every Friday. So, you might want to start paying attention to your own life before talking about mine." With that, I left and went to the bathroom where I vented my anger by banging on the walls and letting tears fall. (I cry when I'm angry.)

Suddenly, Alice and Rosalie came in with huge smiles. "That was so cool!" Alice shouted.

I looked at them; my anger vanished and smiled. "I did a good job, didn't I?"

Rosalie and Alice nodded. "Definitely."

I look at both of them. "Have you two started your dares?"

"I've already hung Mr. Banner's underwear to the flagpole and asked out Emmett. I just need to cause a riot during lunch now." Rosalie says.

Alice and I look at her, eager. "What did Emmett say?"

She grins. "He said yes!" We all squealed excitedly, and then I look at Alice.

"Okay. I have given Tyler Crowley a wedgie and switched the dvds to porn in biology. I just need to ask out Jasper." Alice says, blushing when mentioning Jasper.

"I hope he'll say yes." I smile.

"Same here. Now, let's get to class. We're already late." We all agree and go back to our first periods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now lunch time and I was planning on asking out Edward. Apparently, Alice asked Jasper out during her 3rd period class. Rosalie and I were the only ones left with dares.

As I look around the cafeteria, I see Edward sitting with his usual crowd. The popular clique. He was so handsome today with red and white striped polo shirt and dark wash jeans. Very…editable. Especially compared to the food in this school.

I remove myself from my thoughts and get some food. After I paid for my food, I was walking to my table when Edward came up to me. "Hello Bella. I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me at a separate table." He flashes a crooked grin.

"Uh…um…sure." We walk over to an empty table.

It was silent for a few minutes until he broke the silence. "Um…Bella I was wondering. Would you go out with me?"

"Well," I tap my finger on my chin. "Only if you let me do one thing."

"What?"

"Let me ask you out."

"Okay." He smiles at me and waits.

"Edward Cullen, will you do the honors of going out with me?"

"My fair lady, I shall." We laugh at our silliness and then stare into each other's eyes. As we were leaning in, I heard Rosalie shout, "This school sucks! Come on! Let's take down this school!" I turn and watch as Rosalie stomps outside alone with her fists in the air.

"That was…weird." Edward says. We both laugh and start eating.

Don't you just love the results of truth or dare?

* * *

**Was it read-worthy? I hope so. I worked on it and tried. I think I may of messed up with the riot and the dissing. Not sure. I wanted this to funny, so yeah. Now, review this and check out my other stories!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
